Farewell Former Number 6
by thefirstespada
Summary: What if Grimmjow didnt kill Luppi what if he raped her I know luppi is a boy hes a girl in this one Rated M for Strong Language and rape Grimmjow/Luppi Gin/Luppi updated Luppi gets revenge
1. Chapter 1

**Farewell former number 6**

**I do not own bleach or any of its characters bleach is propert of Tite Kubo and Tokyo T.V.**

**Rated M for Strong Language and rape**

**Summary: what if Grimmjow didnt kill luppi instead he did something much more scarring luppis is a girl in this story i know he is really a boy**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luppi thought she had it all she was the sexta espada she was leading the third attack and was a favorite of lord Aizen or so she thought. After being rescued by Ulquiorra they all

made their way back to Las Noches that is when Luppi knew that she would have to face her punishment but she didn't know that it would be this severe this was the turning point.

Aizen starting talking about an orange haired girl saying something about defying god and some other shit, Luppi thought it was all bullshit what made the bullshit even funnier was that she was gonna try to heal Grimmjow's missing arm.

"You stupid bitch do you really think that you can heal that waste of space that's a load of crap", Luppi kept the insults coming but almost instantly her smile changed and now her face only showed fear.

"Hey women heal one more spot", Grimmjow said pointing to his lower back Orihime complied and began to heal Grimmjow."Grimmjow what are you doing", Luppi said angrily Grimmjow ignored the question and turned around looking at Luppi with his eyes full of Lust. He then sonidoed to her side grabbing her harshly in a strong grip.

Then he sonidoed out of the room everyone left in the room with the exception of Orihime knew what was coming next

**(In Luppi's Room)**

Luppi was struggling to get out of Grimmjow's grip but he was too strong he threw her onto her bed and the got on top of her to keep her still he put his lips to her ear and said "this will probably hurt a lot" then he gave her a spinechilling lick to her neck and then he began with one forcefull pull he ripped off her clothing, he then dropped his pants slighty oly enough to expose himself.

He then started to jerk off his penis to get it hard omce he was ready he looked down at Luppi's ass her ass was pretty small but he was still going to have fun in one fast quick motion he thrusted himself inside of her. That was one Luppi let out the most loudest bloodcurdling scream that she has ever made.

Grimmjow just laughed and laughed as he went in and out without lubrication it felt pretty rough on both of them he figured that he had enough he turned her over and saw her tight pussy there before him waiting to be torn apart by his raging erection he looked up at her boobs they were kind of small but that didnt stop grimmjow from jumping on her and start licking her nipples licking them kissing them and sometimes giving them a small bite.

Grimmjow then looked up at Luppi's face he saw the tears streaming down her face her very innocent weak looking face "whats wrong number six not having any fun not worry the fun part is coming up you little bitch" he slapped her across the face and then cilmbed off the bed pulled her over towards him and penetrated her another scream echoed through the halls grimmjow held ger legs up as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into her innocence.

It was then when Luppi saw another man enter the room he was smiling his signiture smile and his eyes her slitted as always Luppi called out Mr Ichimaru please help me please!" Grimmjow stared at Gin rather angrily "What do you want" Grimmjow annoyingly said Gin just casually said "My my is that any way to greet a friend just wanted to see what all the screaming was about" Gin then walked over past grimmjow who had temporarily stopped his business the he looked down at the crying female.

He then opened his eyelids and he revealed his scarlet demon like eyes, in that very moment Luppi knew that she was getting no help "so Luppi your giving out now" Gin said in a cocky voice, Luppi looked up angrily "you stay away from me you piece of shit", "My my such a dirty mouth maybe i should plug it with this" Gin then showed his own erection and forcefully shoved it into Luppi's mouth he made sure it was deep in her throat grimmjo resumed his own fucking and they both fucked Luppithem smiling as she cried.

This continued on until they both finished they both pulled out she quicky grabbed a nearby blanket and covered herself she was weeping as the two men pulled up their pants "So Grimmjow what do we do now", "fuck like I know she can go jump in a hole and rot for all I care all i know is that I Grimmjow! am the Sexta Espada!", Gin seemed amused and he left the room leaving Grimmjow and Luppi alone.

"Farewell former number 6" Grimmjow walked out leaving a broken Luppi to cry in her bed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**There you go my first story ever please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Farewell Former Number 6 part 2**

_Farewell former number six_ those four words kept echoing in her head as she lay on the bed she was thinking about what had just happened thinking about the two faces that laughed as they caused her great pain.

Luppi the temporary sexta Espada of Sosuke Aizen's arrancar army had been reduce to a lifeless pile of broken skin and bones she seemed lifeless on the outside but full of anger and hate on the inside she was planning something, something that was going to make both those fuckers pay.

Then Luppi heard someone whistling out in the hallway it was none other than the crazy pathological bloodthirsty homicidal maniac the Quinta Espada Nnoitra he walked by the door and peeked inside seeing Luppi laying on the bed he gave his trademark Nnoitra smile and went inside.

"Well would you look at that the slut has finally decided to give it out to everyone, I knew you were just another whore" Nnoitra said while snickering. "Shut the fuck up Nnoitra" Luppi said with a hint of sadness and a pre cry voice.

This made Nnoitra's smile grow even bigger "Oh I see some entered without permission" Nnoitra then squeezed Luppi's ass earning him a kick to the face "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP NNOITRA!" "Alright calm down bitch I was just playing jeez."

"I know this is none of my business but who did this to you?" Nnoitra asked with obvious curiosity "It was that fucking shit head grimmjow and that grinning fag Gin" "Well they do look like the rapist types, so you gonna get them back?"

"Of course I am but I don't know how" "Maybe I can help you with that what do you say Luppi" "Can you do that Nnoitra deliver him to me and I'll make sure he pays for what he did to me, but wait what do you want."

Nnoitra smile grew even bigger "I want you" Luppi thought about it a bit she had already been violated this couldn't possibly be as bad as that was and if it meant getting grimmjow back it was well worth it.

"Alright Nnoitra I'll do it but I wont enjoy it" "Oh you don't have to the important thing is that I enjoy it" Nnoitra then crawled all over Luppi's already naked body and began to collect his payment for the job putting himself inside of Luppi's warm soft spot and thrust deeper inside.

Luppi had her mind in a different place a sick place where she thought about her revenge and the screams that she will make grimmjow shout just like he made her shout after about half an hour Nnoitra finished up.

"So then Luppi how are we gonna do this" Luppi stood up now fully clothed "check what grimmjow is doing right now" Nnoitra put his finger to the ground to find grimmjow's rietsu "he's fighting some Shinigami brat" Luppi gave her own Nnoitra like smile "perfect, okay once he's tired as hell after the battle you come in a break whatever is left I'll take over from there got it" "of course"

**(Out In the Desert)**

"Ill never back down Shinigami" grimmjow screamed out but before he could attack he was hit by Nnoitra's giant blade "you're a sore loser grimmjow." Nnoitra then began his fight with Ichigo while grimmjow lay paralyzed on the desert sand.

He watched the fight until he heard a voice "hello grimmjow" there stood Luppi with a Gin like grin on her face grimmjow's eyes went wide Luppi then drew her sword "Strangle Trepadora" Luppi was now in her tentacle release form he used one of her tentacles to pick up grimmjow and than teleported back into the arrancar base.

Grimmjow opened his eyes after being unconscious for a while he was strapped onto a table he knew he was in Szayel's laboratory the worst place to be if you weren't Szayel "thank you for letting me use your lap Szayel" "Its fine Luppi just make sure to leave me his corpse when your done" "alright"

Grimmjow then heard a door slam shut and then saw Luppi coming out of the shadows approaching him "hello grimmjow are you ready" "ready for what you stupid bitch" "ready to die YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Luppi then grabbed a lead mallet from a tray and used it to smash grimmjow's ball sack.

She then struck it again and again and again until all that could be heard was wet squishy noise but those noises were drowned out by grimmjow's screams of pain and agony "you like that you asshole, well I hope your ready that was just the beginning.

Luppi then grabbed a pair of pliers and moved them slowly to grimmjow's recently healed arm she then got a strong grip on one of the nails and in one strong movement tore off grimmjow's finger nail "aahh that hurt like a bitch" Luppi then proceeded to pull of the nine remaining fingernail then tossed the pliers aside.

"Alright grimmjow ready for this one" Luppi scanned the tray for a while then she found what she was looking for a big pair of sharp rusty shears she then walked over to grimmjow grabbed his cock pulled it out of his pants pulled it straight up and opened the shears right next to it.

"oh my go please don't I'm begging you please don't do this" Luppi smirked "hmm where have I heard that before oh I remember do you well maybe you remember the response" Luppi the snipped the shears closed and with that off come grimmjow's dick followed by streams of blood and a very satisfying scream.

Luppi then decided to finish this he pushed a button on the wall and left the room very satisfied "he's all yours Szayel, now I'm going to find that bastard Gin"

**(Back in the Room)**

Grimmjow was wondering what that button that Luppi pushed did then it became clear a weird machine was getting close to him and he was horrified at what he saw it was a giant dildo on the machine he knew what came next

As grimmjow shouted out screams for mercy Szayel laughed at the sounds of shredding fabric and the machine going back and forth as the hard dildo penetrated grimmjow's anus what made it even better were the screams of pain "please! Somebody help! PLEASE! Stop this fucking machine!

But inside grimmjow knew no screams of mercy were ever heard in Szayel's laboratory his fate was sealed

**(Outside of Lab)**

Luppi walked out of the lab and laughed as she happily said "farewell number six, whoops I meant former number six and now its your turn Gin" Luppi then went out searching for the fox faced former Shinigami.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**There you go chapter two **

**Kind of went too far in the end**

**Review**


End file.
